


sweeter this way

by nicolevixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternatively — Yams trying time stay cool while thirsting over his best friend, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, Indirect Kiss, Kissing, Lollipops, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, because I don’t think I’m that funny, because they have this weird tension whenever they fight, kagehina if you squint a little, like I’m not even kidding there’s so much pining, omg I’m so weak, or probably, sorta - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, which is basically what they do half the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolevixen/pseuds/nicolevixen
Summary: It starts and ends with a lollipop.———Yamaguchi realizes his feelings may not be so platonic, dies inside a little, and tries to figure out what to do.[Or, Yamaguchi tries to act normal, the team freaks out over a lollipop, and Tsukishima wants to know why it’s such a big deal considering everyone shares 99.9% of the same DNA.]
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	sweeter this way

**Author's Note:**

> Me, telling myself while my friend forces me to watch Haikyuu!! : I’m an NOT going to get attracted
> 
> Me now, surrounded by my 50 volleyball children while sobbing: goddammnit 
> 
> Fics with the prompt “lollipop” go one way or another from what I’ve seen. Either very fluffy and innocent, or fluffy and... not so innocent. I haven’t seen any lollipop fics for this pairing yet so I decided to write one. And I dunno about the not so innocent because that’s not a place in going to holy heck—
> 
> I wrote and edited this in less than a day plz don’t bully me

Tsukki was never much of an affectionate person.

  
  


That didn’t mean he was a bully or anything (because if so, Tadashi would’ve left his side _long_ ago), but rather that he had less and more subtle ways of showing their friendship wasn’t just one-sided (which was something you should never call their friendship. The last time someone did, their nose bled while Tsukishima’s knuckles slowly started to bruise). Ways that took Tadashi a bit longer than he would like to admit to figure out.

  
  


For example, he had learned that whenever his friend muttered insults under his breath, that they would never be for him (this had been _explicitly_ said in fifth grade, when Tsukki had muttered the word “idiot” under his breath and Tadashi, being the unconfident, little boy he was, burst into tears forcing Tsukishima _“horrible at emotions”_ Kei to reassure him that he wouldn’t call Tadashi an idiot, and was actually just pointing out the kid who had sprained his ankle jumping off the slide instead of sliding down it). He also learned to read between the lines of what Tsukki said — an example being when Tsukki had told him that the test the two had just passed was “too easy”, when he really meant that they were smart enough to ace it (at least, he hoped it was a compliment and he wasn’t just being literal).

  
  


However, there was one thing that his best friend always did that Tadashi had never been able to figure out;

  
  


The sharing.

  
  


Tsukki had shared nearly everything with him ever since they’ve become friends. Things as small as erasers and school notes, to things as large as water bottles, food, and clothes. 

  
  


It never bothered him of course. Tadashi thought it was sweet as it was another small way his friend showed he cared. 

  
  


And it never will bother him.

  
  


(Until it did.)

  
  


——————

  
  


_Swoosh!_

  
  


Hinata gave a small cheer as he landed back on his feet, his hand still stinging ever so slightly from the force of his spike. He looked towards Kageyama for some sort of praise (why he did that he had no idea, because since when has Kageyama complimented him on _anything?)_ but only received a glare.

  
  


“Too slow. You have to jump faster,” Was all Kageyama said, catching the ball that was passed to him as he walked towards the back to serve.

  
  


Hinata gawked, “But it got us a point! Especially against them!” He flung his arm out at the other side of the court.

  
  


The team had decided to host a small, 4 on 4 practice game to test out some new strategies. The names were drawn out of a hat and then quickly put together at random.

  
  


On his side stood him, Kageyama, Ennoshita, and Tanaka. On the other, stood all three of the third-years and Nishinoya. It was basically an “offensive” vs “defensive” game, which now in hindsight, wasn’t as fun as Hinata thought it would be.

  
  


Hinata looked over to the sidelines where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were resting, the latter blabbering on about some story and the former reading a fancy looking book while sucking on a lollipop (which Hinata still found hilarious. The scary middle blocker having a soft spot for sweets). 

  
  


And that’s when it happened.

  
  


“Can I have some?” Yamaguchi asks.

  
  


Tsukishima doesn’t even look at him as he pulls the lollipop (a light pink one, probably watermelon flavoured) out of his mouth and passes it to Yamaguchi who takes it — and to the entire team’s horror — sticks it into his own mouth. 

  
  


Hinata freezes mid-jump as the set Kageyama’s had just tossed flew up into the air, before bouncing onto his head with a _“thump!”_ and rolling across the gym floor.

  
  


Complete and utter silence. 

  
  


There’s suddenly a sharp tug on the back of Hinata’s collar. “Oi, stupid! What was that?” Kageyama snarls. When Hinata doesn’t even react, he shakes him, “Hello? Is anyone awake in there?!” 

  
  


Yamaguchi also seemed to notice the sudden lack of volleyballs slamming onto the ground, “Huh? What happened?” He asks, concernedly looking at Hinata’s uncharacteristic silence.

  
  


That’s when Hinata finally reacts, shrieking and leaping backwards, crashing into Kageyama who nearly avoids falling over himself by grabbing onto Hinata’s waist. On any other occasion, the redhead would have whirled around and yelled at the setter, but now he simply continued to scream, pointing wildly at the pinch server.

  
  


“Did— Did you see that?!” Hinata continues to scream, latching onto Kageyama’s arm and shaking him, “Did you? Did you? _Did you?!”_

  
  


“See what?! What the _hell—?”_

  
  


Hinata abruptly lets go of his arm and turns to Tanaka, who also looked as if 10 years of his life span were just taken off. “Tanaka-san! Did you see that?!”

  
  


Tanaka paled considerably once he was addressed, “I— What are you two doing?!” He cried, also joining Hinata in his pointing.

  
  


Yamaguchi was looking more frazzled by the second, “What?” He asked again, his voice coming out a little muffled from the candy which he quickly pulled out of his mouth, a trail of saliva following before dropping onto the surface of the sweet. Tsukishima, still reading his book quietly, reached out a hand and took the candy back, sticking it back into his mouth.

  
  


“Wait— _Don’t do it again!”_ Tanaka shrieked, his yells blending in with Hinata’s making them actually sound like a murder of crows.

  
  


“I don’t get it.” Yamaguchi’s face was scrunched up, the way it was whenever he was thinking too hard about something, “What _did_ me and Tsukki do?”

  
  


“Tsukki and I,” Tsukishima corrects quietly, flipping a page and taking a small sip from his water bottle.

  
  


“Oh yea, thank you.” 

  
  


On the other side of the net, the three third-year stood looking nothing short of disgusted and slightly amused. “Well, you guys were sharing your lollipop,” Suga — the _literal angel_ _he is_ — explained.

  
  


Yamaguchi still didn’t seem to get it, his freckled nose scrunching further. “And…?”

  
  


“God, that’s kinky as hell,” Nishinoya grinned, looking much too impressed. This was one of the many times his filter decided not to work, and another of the many times it didn’t benefit anyone at _all._

  
  


“Nishinoya!” Suga hissed, smacking his arm. 

  
  


Yamaguchi choked.

  
  


Tsukishima sighed, finally bookmarking his page. “Honestly, your lack of filter revolts me,” He sniffed while passing his bottle to his friend, who quickly snatched it up and drank from it.

  
  


There was another shriek from the side. Everyone’s head whirled behind them where Yachi stood with a stricken expression, towels that were presumably for them on the filthy gym floor.

  
  


“Yachi? Are you alright?” Suga starts but is also cut off when _Yachi_ of all people starts to scream as well.

  
  


“That—!” She also points at both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as she continues to yell, “That was an indirect kiss!” 

  
  


Yamaguchi chokes _again_ _,_ this time on the water he was drinking. 

  
  


“Kiss?!” Hinata _(literally)_ bounces, “Hey Yachi, what does an _indirect_ kiss mean?” 

  
  


Tsukishima, having seen enough, throws his book into his bag and stands. “This is dumb. But what did I expect,” He laments. He takes the lollipop (which is only half-finished at this point) and throws it into the trash, “I’m leaving. Let’s go, Yamaguchi.”

  
  


Yamaguchi nods rapidly, still coughing lightly. He grabs his bag and with a sheepish wave, runs after his friend.

  
  


——————

  
  


Tadashi was fairly sure he’s cursed.

  
  


At least, that’s what he thinks as he sits at one of the outside lunch benches with his dropped lunch on the concrete ground behind him, slowly getting eaten away by the ants.

  
  


He had woken up late, forgotten his homework for two different classes, and now his lunch was splattered on the floor after he had tripped and dropped it. Not to mention after the whole Tsukki-Yama-Lollipop-Incident (dubbed so by Hinata), he had been feeling off about his best friend (because _look, here’s an example,_ even when he was starving half to death, he was still thinking about his friend). It was as if his insides were melting into warm goo and he _hated it._

  
  


So, yes, he’s definitely cursed.

  
  


Yachi, from where she sits across from him, looks at him with worry (she had offered her lunch to him, but he had refused. It was his fault his lunch was now ant food after all). She pops open the lid to her container of apple slices and finally decides to ask, “Do you want to talk about your feelings, Yamaguchi-kun?”

  
  


Tadashi’s mind drifted towards a _Vine_ Tsukki had sent him with the same opening line and grinned. His grin quickly faltered, however, because _he thought about his best friend again._ He resists the urge to look up and slam his head onto the wooden table again. 

  
  


_He has to be cursed because there’s no reason why he should feel this way._

  
  


Yachi squeaks and promptly drops an apple slice on the ground, “Cursed?!” 

  
  


He _did not_ just say that out loud. 

  
  


This time, he doesn’t try to resist and slams his head onto the table. Yachi squeaks again and quickly shoves the apple into her mouth before she can drop it.

  
  


“We’re friends, aren’t we, Yachi?” He mumbles, looking up wearily.

  
  


Yachi drops another apple slice _(_ _again._ The ants must be having a field day) and pales. She quickly rummages through her bag and pulls out a bandaid, much to Tadashi’s confusion, “Yamaguchi, you’re bleeding!” She cries.

  
  


His hand brushes his forehead, right under his bangs, and he pulls away to see blood on the pads of his fingers, “Oh.”

  
  


Yachi only continues panicking, opening the packaging of the bandaid and handing it to him, “Are you okay?!”

  
  


“Yeah, I should be. Forehead wounds like to bleed dramatically. Well, that’s what Tsukki had said,” He mutters. His face flushes as he says the name of his best friend, and he fiercely sticks the bandaid on his forehead (big mistake. His excessive force made the wound hurt like hell).

  
  


Despite her panic, Tadashi’s blush does not seem to go unnoticed by her. She frowns, “Did something happen between you and Tsukishima?”

  
  


“More like something happened with _me_ about _Tsukki,”_ He laments, “I feel weird around him. Like, nervous but times one hundred.”

  
  


“One hundred, huh?” She hums thoughtfully, “So practice match level.”

  
  


“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugs because in the end, everything circles back to volleyball anyways.

  
  


“Hmm... As your friend, maybe you have a crush on him?” She suggests quietly, looking a bit flustered herself.   
  


Tadashi _can’t believe_ he’s having his conversation right now. 

  
  


He blinks and props his chin onto his hand. The thought warms his face, but he feels strangely calm, like it wasn’t the answer he was looking for, “No, I don’t think so. I had crushes before, and they gave me butterflies. Like the fluttery feeling you read in books.”

  
  


“Hm.” She bit her lip, “So… How _are_ you feeling around Tsukishima?”

  
  


Tadashi melts back into the table (and it’s decided. If he can’t figure out what’s up with Tsukki, this table would be his new best friend considering all the ups and downs they had already gone through) and sighs, “I feel as if my insides are melting to slime.”

  
  


“Slime as in the pokey slime, or the slimy slime?”

  
  


“The second one.”

  
  


She blanches and instantly flushes again, “Ah, do you really want to know?”

  
  


“ _Please._ I just want us to go back to normal without my melty-ness.” 

  
  


Yachi shrinks, “Well.. uh... I’m not sure that will happen…”

  
  


Tadashi instantly straightens up, “What do you mean?”

  
  


Yachi fidgets with her last apple slice, before stuffing it into her mouth and swallowing, “Uh, from what you said… You’re probably in love.”

  
  


_“What.”_

  
  


Yachi squeaks once again, “I’m sorry!”

  
  


But Tadashi isn’t listening because his mind is currently wrapping itself around the fact that _he, Yamaguchi Tadashi, is in love with his best friend Tsukishima Kei._ The worst part is that _it actually made sense._

  
  


He didn't notice Yachi leaning over the table and staring at his face, obviously concerned, “Yamaguchi…?”

  
  


“Oh my god,” He blurts and Yachi jolts back, obviously surprised, “Oh my _god.”_

  
  


“Yamaguchi—“

  
  


“Oh my god!” He shrieks, jumping away from the table with his hands flailing aimlessly, _“I’m in love with Tsukki.”_

  
  


“Uh, a little quieter.” Yachi jumps up too and grabs his wrists, glancing around them and smiling apologetically at the looks of confusion they’re getting.

  
  


_“Yachi, what do I do?”_

  
  


Yachi, to both Tadashi’s surprise and absolute horror, drops his wrists and bows over as low as she can, “I’m sorry! I don’t know!” She wails, “I didn’t mean to panic you!”

  
  


Tadashi realizes that he _maybe_ was being a bit dramatic. 

  
  


Actually, no, scratch that, he being the _perfect_ amount of dramatic because oh my god he’s in love with his best friend what the living _hell._

  
  


Still, he feels bad for working Yachi up. “No!” He says, “Don't be sorry. It’s not your fault, I asked.”

  
  


If possible, Yachi bows even lower, her bangs barely brushing the ground, “But still! I was the one who mentioned the indirect kiss thing! I must have had some involvement in your feelings!”

  
  


Right, he had forgotten about the indirect kiss. His face burns even further, “No no! It’s fine,” He said, and he realizes he means it. After his brain had realized _yes, he’s in love with Tsukki,_ he had felt strangely calm. He supposed it was inevitable. After all, he cared for Tsukki more than anyone else. 

  
  


“It’s fine. This was inevitable. I feel kinda calm, actually. I can handle this,” He says, though it wasn’t in any shape of form _fine._

  
  


Yachi only wails louder, “I’m so sorry!” 

  
  


“I already said there’s no need to be sorry!”

  
  


“Ach! I’m sorry that I was sorry!”

  
  


“Wha— What?”

  
  


“Eek! Sorry!”

  
  


“Stop apologizing to me!”

  
  


(From across the courtyard, Tsukishima watches the two frantically apologize and try to calm the other down. He frowns, pulls his headphones over one of his ears and walks away.)

  
  


——————

  
  


_(Yamaguchi runs to class after lunch. He’s a bit late since he had spent some time comforting Yachi and making sure she was okay._

  
  


_Standing outside his classroom is Tsukishima with a plastic bag in his hand. Yamaguchi isn’t surprised that Tsukishima was there, as they shared the same classes, but rather why he was loitering outside._

  
  


_Tsukishima spots him and pushes the plastic bag into Yamaguchi’s hand. Now that he’s holding it, Yamaguchi sees that the bag has a small paper container filled with fries. He looks up at Tsukishima in confusion._

  
  


_Tsukishima simply pushes his glasses up and says, “They’re for you. I saw you drop your lunch earlier.” He turns away and walks into class._

  
  


_Yamaguchi stands there in the hall, stunned. Maybe he really can’t handle this after all.)_

  
  


——————

  
  


Nothing really changes between them, except for the fact Tadashi is much more aware of how pretty his best friend really is, and how much he would really like to kiss him. 

  
  


But Tadashi’s a bit of a coward sometimes, so he stays silent.

  
  


——————

  
  


Tadashi holds his newfound logic close to his heart (which is ironic, he _knows)._

  
  


All he hopes is that he would be able to stay normal and cool the next time he sees Tsukishima. Of course, that wasn’t going to happen knowing him.

  
  


“You’re acting weird,” Tsukishima comments on their way home. Volleyball practice had been especially gruesome today after Hinata and Kageyama had one of their explosive splats, and had popped three of Karasuno’s volleyballs. Tadashi supposed he could use that as an excuse, the exhaustion could also be a reason not to talk at all so he could formulate a plan around his (frankly, annoying) feelings.

  
  


But when Tadashi opens his mouth to speak, Tsukki cuts in again, “And don’t say you’re tired. I know you well enough to know that’s a bluff.”

  
  


Tadashi’s mouth closes and he frantically searches his mind for a new excuse. One that would be believable. Would he believe him if Tadashi had said he failed his English test? At the last minute, he remembered that they were in the same class and Tsukki had indirectly complimented him on his high score. He felt himself flush at the thought _(weak, his mind helpfully supplied)._

  
  


Tsukki’s eyes narrowed at him and he looked away, “It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me.” Which really means _“I’m not going to pry. I understand if you don’t want to say anything”._

  
  


Tadashi instantly relaxes and breaks into a sunny smile, “Thanks, Tsukki.” The other boy made a sound of acknowledgment but didn’t look at him again. Tadashi didn’t mind, “Hey, Tsukki! Wanna hear what Hinata told me today?” 

  
  


Tsukki’s didn't make any sort of sound of agreement, but Tadashi knew that was expected. He also knew he was listening, as the headphones that Tadashi had bought for him weren’t that strong (maybe he should buy Tsukki some better ones for his birthday). So he prattled on about Hinata’s story on volleyball, Kageyama, and strangely enough, lavender roses. 

  
  


As their parting spot came within view, Tsukki pulled down his headphones to his neck, “Overly enthusiastic people annoy me,” He said shortly, though there was a small smile on his face from the sheer ridiculousness of the story. 

  
  


“Is that why you hang out with me then?” Tadashi blurts. And _wow,_ why did he say that. He wonders if he’s fast enough to dash all the way home without answering any questions (or giving them, he supposes). But Tsukki gives him that look that urges him to continue _(weak, his brain supplies once again),_ so he does.

  
  


“Is that why you hang out with me? Because I’m boring?” He clarifies and _oh no_ because no matter how Tsukki would answer, he would be struck down regardless. Either Tsukki says he _is_ boring and crushes every bit of him, or he says something overly kind and makes Tadashi's feelings grow, which would hurt him even more in the long run when he would eventually, and inevitably be rejected. He wonders if it’s sadistic of him to wonder which soul-crushing option he would prefer more (or would that be masochism?).

  
  


Tsukki stays quiet for a minute, his hand drifting back towards his headphones. “No,” He says eventually, “I hang out with you because you’re you,” He says shortly. 

  
  


He pulls his headphones over his ears again and tucks his hands in his pocket and starts to walk his way home.

  
  


Tadashi doesn’t try to stop him to ask what he possibly means, since his heart was trying to burst out of his chest.

  
  


(The second option it is then.)

  
  


——————

  
  


The next day, volleyball practice ends after only ten minutes after Nishinoya had tangled himself in the net trying to spike the ball. In the end, Sugawara had to, unfortunately, cut the net up to free the poor libero. Ukai had thoroughly chewed him out about it, but in the end, he and Takada had pooled their money together to buy another new net for the next day. 

  
  


Tadashi hastily threw his shirt over his head after everyone had filled out. Maybe if he ran out of there fast enough, he would run home and “conveniently” (for him) not walk home with Tsukki. 

  
  


So he quickly grabs his gym bag, slings it across his shoulder and _bolts._

  
  


But of course, because of his ruddy luck _(maybe he really was cursed, his mind supplied),_ as soon as he turns around, he smacks right into the center of Tsukishima’s chest (and that proves he has horrible luck because Tsukki had to had just come in because he was definitely alone in the room a second earlier).

  
  


His friend looks at him, an eyebrow raised in amusement, “Careful. Wouldn’t want to hurt your pretty face that way,” He says slyly, his voice betraying nothing.

  
  


And Tadashi freezes because what. Did his best friend, his stone-cold _“I won’t willingly give a compliment to anyone”,_ best friend just call him pretty?

  
  


Tadashi just stands there, his face a deep red, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Tsukishima quickly changes out of his gym clothes and picks up his bag, “Hey, I’m going to stop by the store to grab some stuff. Coming?” 

  
  


And _god flipping damn it_ there goes his escaping plans. 

  
  


And because Tadashi is 100% weak to his best friend’s will, he nods and follows him out. 

  
  


——————

  
  


They exit the grocery store with a bag each. Tsukishima had picked up some snacks for himself _(“_ _for documentary nights for both of us,”_ was what he had insisted) and bought some for Tadashi. 

  
  


Now the two of them sit on a bench outside of the store, the fluorescent lights from the window shining on their backs.

  
  


“You’re still staying over next week, right? To watch that documentary on Elaphrosaurus?” Tsukishima says suddenly, his voice softer than usual.

  
  


Tadashi decides to humour him, “Elapharo-what?” 

  
  


Tsukishima hums, “Elaphrosaurus. It means ‘light-footed lizard’. Arguably one of the rarest dinosaurs that once roamed this planet,” He says this casually as if it was common knowledge (and it’s just _so cool)._

  
  


Tadashi laughs and opens a bag of shrimp chips, “Wow.” 

  
  


Tsukki grins at him, one that’s devoid of slyness but rather filled with mirth (and Tadashi’s breath catches and god he’s so weak), “Wow indeed.” 

  
  


He pulls a can of jasmine tea (and Tadashi blinks, never understanding how his friend liked that tea so much. It tastes boring and plain to him) and opens it. He moves it to his mouth and drinks. Tadashi watches the sleek lines of his friend’s neck and how his Adam’s apple bob. His throat suddenly goes dry.

  
  


Tsukishima notices his staring and actually smirks. If possible, Tadashi feels as if he’s withering away. “Want some?” Tsukki asks, offering him the can.

  
  


Tadashi takes the drink all too fast and chugs it. Yachi’s voice suddenly flashes in his mind. _“Indirect kiss!”_ The voice squeals and Tadashi chokes on the tea, spitting it out.

  
  


Tsukishima watches this with a fair amount of amusement. He takes back the drink and finishes it off, before standing up and tossing it away while Tadashi continues to sputter and choke on the bench.

  
  


“Careful there,” Tsukishima says for the second time that day. He also had that sly, fox-like _(and very charming and very attractive)_ grin on his face, “Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance, Yamaguchi?” He teases. 

  
  


Tadashi sputters a laugh through his coughing, “I was just choking. I’m perfectly fine, Tsukki. Thanks for asking,” He said sarcastically, wiping at his mouth. His throat still aches a bit, but It’ll go away after a while, he knows.

  
  


Tsukki, honest to god, _laughs_ in the way he does whenever it’s only the two of them alone together. It’s low and breathy, but it’s still a laugh regardless and it makes Tadashi’s heart constrict again (and _oh my god,_ he’s just _so weak_ and he’s never not going to think that). 

  
  


Tsukki smiles at him, “There you go. You’re back to normal,” He teases, “I missed that snarky side of you.”

  
  


And Tadashi heart squeezes once again, but he can’t help but grin and jab an elbow into his friend’s side, “I learned from the best.”

  
  


If anything, Tsukki’s smile only broadened, “You sure did.”

  
  


——————

  
  


“Wait, so _you’re in love with Tsukishima?!”_

  
  


Tadashi finds himself cringing at the volume of Hinata’s voice, even if it’s just himself, Hinata, and Kageyama in the gym, it didn’t mean he could just scream it out to the world like he always does for everything else.

  
  


On second thought, he seriously regrets telling the redhead. 

  
  


The three of them stand in the gym after practise further for their later games. Tadashi would’ve dragged Tsukishima along, but the other boy actually had something to do. So now he was stuck with the crazy energetic oddball-duo (and he isn’t sure how long he’s going last considering his own horrible stamina).

  
  


Kageyama from the other side of the net serves the ball as hard as he can. Hinata barely receives it and it bounces back to the other side. “Wait, so you’re telling me,” Kageyama said, the ball bouncing off his arms and flying towards Tadashi, “You’re in love with Tsukishima? For his personality?”

  
  


Hinata literally jumps into the air, “That’s what I’m saying!” He cries, giving a little cheer as Tadashi successfully bumps the ball into the air. It catches on the very top of the net and wobbles off, falling onto Kageyama’s side of the court. He gives himself a mental pat on the back and switches places with the setter. 

  
  


“He’s not that bad,” Tadashi said. He jumps and serves the ball over the net, feeling smug as his jump-float curves last minute, missing Hinata’s arms.

  
  


_“Are we_ talking about the same person?!” Hinata shivers, “I don’t get how you’d like someone like that.”

  
  


Kageyama rolls the ball under the net towards Tadashi and rolls his eyes, “Well, he’s nice to Yamaguchi, and I suppose he’s not hard to look at. _I guess._ ” He shrugs, getting in position to receive Tadashi’s serve. Hinata looks at him with horror.

  
  


“Quite the opposite, really,” Tadashi sighs somewhat dreamily, thinking of his friend’s amber eyes and soft, pale lips. He hits the ball over the net and it looks as if it was going out, but it curves at the last second, staying in bounds. Hinata gags mockingly and Kageyama slaps the back of his head.

  
  


“Quit it, moron. How old are you?” He snarls. Hinata glares at him and Tadashi feels another argument coming on. An argument he really doesn’t want to be dealing with alone, now or ever.

  
  


So he serves again and catches them both off guard as the ball falls in the space right between them (and Tadashi thinks their matching look of surprise is very entertaining). They go back into their “volleyball mode” and stay silent. The ball bounces back and forth for a while, it being the only sound echoing around the vast gym.

  
  


“So what are you going to do about it?” Hinata asks.

  
  


Tadashi sighs once again, “I think I’m just gonna forget about it.” 

  
  


Kageyama finally gets a hold of the ball and sets it towards Hinata, who viciously spikes it into the ground. Tadashi thought the three of them agreed not to do any spiking (as Tadashi couldn’t receive a spike, especially the odd-ball duo’s, to save his life), but he lets it slide. 

  
  


Hinata shrugs, “That might be for the best. I mean, Stingyshima gets like a confession every other day and turns them all down. He’ll probably just make fun of you,” He says cheerily _(and wow, Hinata’s always been unintentionally blunt and horrible at reading the mood, but just wow)._

  
  


Tadashi freezes, the ball he threw into the air falls back in front of him. His eye twitches.

  
  


Kageyama grabs into Hinata’s head, angrily muttering about how what he said _“wasn’t encouraging at all, moron”_ and _“we’re supposed to be supporting Yamaguchi, you dunce”_ as Hinata squirms away from his tight grip.

  
  


“Sorry, Yamaguchi!” Hinata said, wrestling his setter away from him, “I’m just telling the truth!” 

  
  


(Truthfully, as Hinata claimed, Tadashi isn’t offended at all. But the next time he and Hinata are on the same side of the court, he passes him the ball a little further into the left and feels a twinge of satisfaction when the redhead crashes and tangles himself into the net.) 

  
  


——————

  
  


_(“Hey, Yamaguchi.”_

  
  


_Tsukishima, from where he stands next to Yamaguchi, turns around, “What is it, King?” He said loftily, his eyes narrowing more teasingly than anything. The bell rings in the background and other students start moving to their classes._

  
  


_Kageyama, standing behind them and in the middle of the school’s hall, scowls, “Don’t call me that. I want to talk to Yamaguchi. Alone.”_

  
  


_Tsukishima opens his mouth to retort, but Yamaguchi places a hand on his arm and he instantly falls silent. “Sure. I’ll see you in class, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi smiled, walking towards the setter. Tsukishima gave a stiff nod and turned away._

  
  


_“Good morning, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi greets, “What’s up?”_

  
  


_“I just wanted to apologize for what Hinata said yesterday,” Kageyama apologizes, and it’s so unlike him that Yamaguchi can’t help but smirk._

  
  


_“Since when have you spoken on Hinata’s behalf?” Yamaguchi teases, his smirk only growing as Kageyama puffed out his cheek in some sort of half-pout, “Besides, Hinata’s right. So need to apologize—“_

  
  


_“No. Hinata’s wrong,” Kageyama states, his voice steely and his eyes sharp just like whenever they're in the middle of a particularly intense volleyball rally._

  
  


_There’s a crawling sensation of discomfort moving it’s way up Yamaguchi’s spine and he smiles, albeit a little forced, “Isn't he always wrong?” He said forcefully, trying to steer the subject away (because if it’s Kageyama of all people giving him relationship advice, something must be terribly wrong)._

  
  


_Unfortunately, because Yamaguchi surrounds himself with socially unaware people, Kageyama continues on, “I think you should tell him. Hinata is…” He seems to struggle, before continuing, “Right. In a way.”_

  
  


_He tries to cut in, but Kageyama keeps talking, looking as uncomfortable as Yamaguchi was feeling, “Tsukishima does get confessions all the time, but he doesn’t seem interested in anyone he doesn’t know. You have the best chance, so I think you should try. And he’s your best friend, I guess, so you don’t have to worry about him getting mad at you or anything. So I still think you should try. I guess,” He finishes, looking more constipated by the second._

  
  


_Yamaguchi stands there, his jaw unhinged, “That… That was actually good advice. Um, thanks, Kageyama,” He stammers. Sometimes he forgets how perceptive Kageyama could be, considering his brash and icy show._

  
  


_Kageyama wrings his hands, looking awkward now, “I— This never happened. I’m only helping you because you’re my friend. I guess.”_

  
  


_Yamaguchi still can’t help but stare. This was one of the most uncharacteristic and straight-up weird things he’s seen. “Um sure. Thank you, Kageyama. Really.”_

  
  


_The setter flushes, “Arg, don’t thank me,_ _” He said, frustrated, “Just— Forget it.” He storms off, presumably to his class. Yamaguchi watches him go. He supposed Kageyama was trying to be nice, in his own special way._

  
  


_He turns around himself and starts jogging to class. Tsukishima is waiting outside the door for him, “What was that about?” He asks with a touch of genuine curiosity in his voice._

  
  


_“Nothing.” Yamaguchi shrugs, “Did you catch that documentary on that feathery dinosaur yesterday?”_

  
  


_“Sinornithosaurus. And of course I did.”)_

  
  


——————

  
  


The laptop screen flickered to the credits of the third documentary they had watched that night. Moonlight filters from the window on Tsukishima’s bedroom wall, illuminating the entire room. A quick glance at the digital clock on Tsukishima’s nightstand told Tadashi it was nearly eleven and much too late. 

  
  


Tadashi yawned, leaning on the bed frame. He should go; it was a school night after all. He stood up, stretching, “It's late. I should get going—“ He muttered, moving to leave. Tsukishima, from where he lay on his bed, reached out and curled his fingers around Tadashi’s freckled wrist. 

  
  


Tadashi felt his heart skip a beat. He wondered if it was possible for Tsukki to feel the quick beat of his heartbeat from the pulse in his wrist. 

  
  


“Stay,” Tsukishima said, his voice slurred from sleepiness. His pale blonde hair was more ruffled than usual and his glasses were crooked on his face, his amber eyes blinking blearily. Tadashi, being his amazing self, couldn’t think of anything else other than _it was really damn cute._ “You’re staying over tomorrow anyways. Might as well stay tonight also.”

  
  


Tadashi swallowed. The offer to stay over was so, so tempting. But he’d already promised his mom that he would’ve been back an hour ago, “Can’t. Sorry, Tsukki,” He said gently, shaking off his friend’s hand and rubbing his wrist when he did. 

  
  


“Mmh. ‘K then. Lemme walk you to the door,” Tsukishima yawned as he smoothly stood up, rubbing the back of his neck when he did so.

  
  


“Huh?” Tadashi blinked, “There’s no need, you’re tired and I can just go—“ He rambled, speed walking as fast as he could out of the room. 

  
  


“Don’t forget your backpack. I’m not bringing for you tomorrow if you do.” Tsukishima’s voice stopped Tadashi in his tracks (and wow he’s still scarily perceptive even when half-asleep). He looks at his hands and realizes his back did feel lighter than usual. Whoops.

  
  


For a second, Tadashi considers actually leaving his backpack behind. Both because he’s tired and really doesn’t want to carry the weight, and because he thinks it’s absolutely hilarious to imagine his friend debating with himself whether he should bring his backpack to school or leave him to suffer. 

  
  


In the end, he doesn’t get to decide because Tsukki picks his bag up for him and passes him it anyways, before ushering him out. 

  
  


They walk to the door together and Tsukishima unlocks it, “You’re still staying over tomorrow?” He asks again, pushing up his glasses just to rub his eyes. The action is so charming that Tadashi temporarily forgets how to speak.

  
  


“Er, yes,” Tadashi breathes after a beat, “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” (he worries he sounds a little too enthusiastic, but Tsukki doesn’t laugh so he supposed he's fine). 

  
  


“Cool.” Tsukishima suddenly bends a little and leans forwards, his lips brushing the tip of Tadashi ear.

  
  


Tadashi’s heart full-on _stops._

  
  


“Bye,” Tsukishima mutters. He closes the door and it makes a small clicking sound as it locks, leaving Tadashi outside on his porch in the dim moonlight, his heart beating louder than the crickets chirping around him.

  
  


(And in the very back of Tadashi’s conscious mind, warning lights go off repeating nothing but _“he knows”_ over and over again.)

  
  


——————

  
  


They don’t speak of the sorta-kiss the next day. Not in the morning when they walk to school together, not when they’re in class bored out of their minds from their recap lesson, not at lunch when they swapped their horribly put together sandwiches, and especially not during volleyball practice when Hinata accidentally spiked a ball in Ennoshita’s face. 

  
  


_(“He knows,” he bemoans to Yachi as the two sit on the bench together, watching the rest of the team play. Tsukishima successfully blocks Tanaka’s spike, laughing almost sadistically as the second year spewed insults and swears in his direction._

  
  


_Yachi smiles at him nervously, “Well, at least you don’t have to tell him,” She offers, making Tadashi want to shrivel up and die on the spot.)_

  
  


Practice ends later than it's supposed to (like usual) and Tadashi’s the first one out the large gym doors. He thinks that _maybe_ he can make a run for it this time, before reminding himself that he’s supposed to be staying over at Tsukki’s tonight. 

  
  


Well, crap. He has no idea how he’s going to handle himself. 

  
  


Tsukishima approaches him and Tadashi mentally holds his breath. “Do you want to go home right away? Hinata offered to buy us all some pork buns today.” (Tadashi lets out his mental sigh of relief.)

  
  


“Um, sure.” Tadashi shrugs shakily, “It’s not often he buys us something. Usually, it’s the other way around,” He tries to joke. He expects Tsukki to smirk or laugh at his jab, but instead, the blonde stares intensely at him. Tadashi gulps.

  
  


”That’s my shirt, isn’t it?” Tsukishima asks suddenly. He pokes at the purple t-shirt Tadashi’s wearing, right on the small star printed over his heart. Tadashi looks down and realizes _it is_ Tsukishima’s shirt and his entire face flares up (because how did he _not realize?)._

  
  


“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi mutters, too embarrassed to say anything else. They’ve shared clothes before (as Tadashi started earlier that Tsukki had never had any qualms about sharing things), but it was usually given and not stolen. Tadashi doesn’t even remember how he had gotten his friend’s shirt.

  
  


Tsukishima lazily shrugs, “I don’t care. We match now, see?” Tadashi blinks and looks at his friend’s shirt. He’s wearing a large purple hoodie with a crescent moon pattern instead of a star. He hadn't noticed that.

  
  


“Huh,” Tadashi settled on after a moment, after his embarrassment had mellowed down, “Well, your name does have ‘moon’ in it.” 

  
  


Tsukishima hums and withdraws his finger, “And your freckles are like the stars,” He said nonchalantly, like he hadn't just made Tadashi’s entire heart explode _(and Tadashi thinks he can die right there and then contentedly with the knowledge that Tsukki had just indirectly complimented his freckles)_.

  
  


As Tadashi's heart continues to disintegrate, he frantically tries to think of how to respond to such a comment. Things such as _“Thanks”_ and _“Ajkoqmajnqkzm did you just compliment me”_ instantly come to mind. Instead, Tadashi makes some sort of croaking sound that’s a cross between a dying parrot and very much dying whale. Tsukishima laughs and Tadashi feels very, very, _very_ , stupid.

  
  


As they continue to wait for the other duo, Tsukishima pulls a lollipop out of his bag and Tadashi thinks _“oh no”_ because he can _not_ deal with this.

  
  


He unwraps the candy, a dark purple just like their shirts, and noticeably rolls it in his mouth (and Tadashi feels _very_ warm even in just a t-shirt, but like hell he’s going to admit that). 

  
  


Tsukishima, like always in the typical manner of their friendship, notices his staring. He takes the lollipop out of his mouth and _smirks,_ “Do you want some?” He asks and Tadashi isn’t fully sure if it’s just his imagination, but Tsukki’s voice is almost seductive sounding. 

  
  


The warning sirens of _“he knows”_ blare in his head and Tadashi thinks, _“screw it”_ as he leans forwards on his toes and crashes his lips onto Tsukki’s.

  
  


Tsukishima’s lips _were_ soft and Tadashi felt some sort of victory when he realized he was right. But then the truth pounds him in the head when he realizes _he’s kissing his best friend, what is he doing._ He instantly jumps back after a second, his face scalding hot and his insides melting quicker than boiled ice. 

  
  


Just when Tadashi is about to scream apologies and beg to be killed, Tsukishima laughs. It’s not mocking or uncomfortable, but rather genuine and carefree. 

  
  


Tadashi freezes (and he’s still internally screaming and he can’t quite find what’s so funny about his situation, but he still melts from the sound of the laugh. He thinks he would like to bottle the sound up and wear it as a necklace. He then wonders if that would be scientifically possible anytime soon ((because maybe he _really_ wants it to be.))

  
  


After Tsukishima’s laugh had died down, he smiles at Tadashi smugly (because it’s Tsukki and it’s rare when his smiles and smirks aren’t filled with a touch of smugness), “It was about time.” 

  
  


Tadashi opens his mouth, then closes it. His brain slowly processes the information his friend had just gave. His mouth opens again.

  
  


“Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to stand there opening and closing your mouth like a goldfish?” 

  
  


“You knew,” Tadashi said blankly. 

  
  


Tsukki's smile turns into a smirk, “I knew,” He confirms.

  
  


The cogs in Tadashi’s mind start moving again and he shrieks, “Then why didn’t you say anything!?” 

  
  


“It was amusing to see you fluster over yourself,” Tsukishima says like a _total jerk._ Tadashi thinks about punching his stupidly pretty face. Or kissing it. He doesn’t know what he wants to do quite yet. Or rather what he’s allowed to do. 

  
  


“And it was pretty cute,” He adds, rolling the lollipop’s stick between his fingers and all of Tadashi’s anger suddenly fades away. 

  
  


“Is— Is that a confession?” Tadashi asks, a little more than hopeful. 

  
  


Tsukishima falters for a minute and simply says, “Perhaps. What do you want it to be?” He still had the stupid lollipop in his mouth again. Tadashi grabs the candy from him and holds it in his own hand.

  
  


He doesn’t answer, but rather pulls Tsukishima down a little by his hoodie and kisses him again (and Tadashi thinks kissing feels much better when Tsukki’s kissing back. He also thinks swapping saliva from kissing is much nicer than sharing it from stupid lollipops). 

  
  


When they both pull away, their faces are both a little more than pink. “Yes,” Tadashi breathes, his breath warm, “I want it to be a confession. Because I really love you too.”

  
  


Tsukishima smirks once again, “Then a confession it is.” He kisses Tadashi again and again and Tadashi thinks he can really get used to this. The feeling of his best friend — or maybe boyfriend at this point, but why couldn’t they be both? — warm and wet lips on his. 

  
  


“If we keep this up, those two idiots are going to spot us,” Tsukishima mutters into the kiss (because Tadashi had wanted this for a week and he isn’t going to stop after only one measly, innocent kiss) as Tadashi runs his tongue across Tsukki’s lower lip. 

  
  


He pulls away for a second, his eyes sparkling and his lips almost swollen, “I don’t care. Let them,” Tadashi blinked innocently, like he wasn’t trying to shove his tongue into the taller’s mouth a second ago. 

  
  


Tsukishima looks at him with surprise for a minute (and Tadashi thinks that it’s _also_ an attractive look on him, but really, what wasn’t) and laughs, “I like this side of you.” He smirks, pulling Tadashi closer to him by the waist, “Hinata’s going to accuse me of tainting your innocence.”

  
  


For the first time a week, Tadashi really doesn’t care and flings his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, kissing him senseless once again. The lollipop falls out of his hand and hits the ground.

  
  


They both don’t care. This is much sweeter anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Reads the last few paragraphs* wow I really can’t write kissing. Probably for the best considering it’s a G rating...
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> \- Ik the scene with Kageyama giving advice is a bit OOC but let me have Kageyama being a good friend pleASE  
> \- YamaYachi friendship is so pure and underrated?? Please I need more content of them ranting about their crushes to each other??  
> \- God I’m so weak  
> \- Tsukkiyama OTP?? Yes please??
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nicole-vixen.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thankkk you for reading and thanks in advance for any nice comments and kudos since they help fuel my soul  
> My one regret is not being able to fit in kuroo because i love him holy hell—


End file.
